Through Fire and Water
by arashikageriverflower
Summary: Chili finds Cilan reminiscing about the past. But is that a good thing or a bad thing? Rated for mentioned violence.


**A/N: This one-shot is supposed to take place just before Cilan meets Ash and Iris in the TV show. I'm also kind of testing the waters for a new back-story for the triplets. It may become a multiple-chapter fic, depending on reviews. **

**As always, thank you for reading, and please review!**

...oOo...

Cilan tugged his black boots on, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Off came the green wig, and out the colored contacts. His red mane fell around his shoulders, and steely blue eyes stared back at him from the mirror.

Scarred eyes.

One of them literally, where the implant had been shoved in. It now whirled and dilated as it ran diagnostics.

"Reliving old times?"

Cilan turned quickly and kicked out, holding the other person to the wall by their throat. "Chili?"

The younger triplet choked as he was let down. "Yeah, I see you've kept in shape."

Cilan glanced down at the Shadow Triad uniform he wore.

"You're missing something." Chili reached into the usually-locked chest and handed his brother a white wig.

Cilan shook his head and turned back to the mirror.

"Earth to Silver Two."

"Don't call me that," Cilan growled, barely containing his rage.

Chili shrugged.

"I don't know what we did to him to not deserve names of our own, but don't call me that."

Chili fidgeted. "Do you hate Cress?"

Cilan softened. "If I did, it would only be for trying."

"That's good to know."

The two turned to see Cress, for once not wearing his blue wig.

The third triplet walked over to and put an arm around each of his brothers. "Look, whatever our fa – Giovanni," he corrected himself at Cilan's look. "Whatever he did to us: blaming us for mom's death, giving us the same name, selling us to Ghetsis..."

"Smashing our skulls open to make us tougher," Cilan spat, fingering his scar.

Cress nodded, remember how Giovanni had targeted his gentler, middle son. "That, as well. But we can't change him, and we can't change our past. We ran away – successfully. We're free now, we're safe. At least for the moment. And when he does come, our training has made as far more powerful and dangerous than him or his three favorites: whatshisname, whatshername, and that Meowth. We-."

Cilan punched the mirror, shattering it. "Jessie and James. They're completely incompetent, and their names are Jessie and James. I don't give a glop that Giovanni is coming to Striaton one day. I honestly can't wait!"

"Cilan," Cress said firmly. "Get a hold of yourself."

Cilan just glared.

"That's an order."

Cilan suddenly slipped to the floor, and Chili knelt next to him. "You say to forget the past," the middle triplet snarled, "but you pull rank whenever it suits you. Get out of my sight!"

Cress opened his mouth to respond, but wisely walked away instead, looking hurt.

Chili put a hand on Cilan's shoulder. "Come on. Where's my bouncy big brother?"

Cilan took a shaky breath. "Broken."

Chili nodded. "No one's going to dispute that you have a right to be." He reached for his brother's clothes and held them out to him. "You know, we've been through fire and water together – just the three of us. Cress is just trying to keep us together as best he can."

Cilan gloomily took the clothes and started dressing.

"Please don't come up here anymore. It makes you so angry and depressed... and bitter. It hurts us to see you like this." Chili glanced at the remains of the mirror. "Why don't you run to the store? We need some supplies for the restaurant, and it looks like you need some time."

"Do you want me gone?" Cilan asked quietly.

And Chili found himself looking at the innocent big brother he'd always have to protect from their abusive father. "Of course, I don't want you gone," he said, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Cilan tensed, unable to move, then he relaxed. "We really need groceries?"

Chili stepped back. "Yeah."

"I'll go."

"Come back."

"I will."

"I'm serious, Cilan."

"I know." Cilan smiled sadly.

Chili nodded. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an image to uphold."

"You mean immaturity and naiveté?" Cilan smirked.

"But of course," Chili said, bowing extravagantly. "And you need some boyish wonder, boundless energy, and bad food analogies."

Cilan laughed, pushing everything else deep down beneath the false identity he and his brothers had created.

"You should probably apologize to Cress."

"I will," Cilan promised.

"After all, we only have eachother."

"Sappy."

"It's just the three of us."

"Chili, you talk too much."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. Everything Connoisseur!"

...oOo...

_**fin**_


End file.
